Lock Your Doors Next Time
by Luckysee12
Summary: A new take on an old fairytale, Alfred and Matthew cause a bit of trouble when they break into the Bad Touch Trio's House,part of the Fairytale Series


_This story is part of the Fairytale Series._

_Fairytales and folktales are amongst the oldest works of man. Folktales were not especially for children, and their audiences included the young and old alike. The tales were of all kinds: myths, legends, sagas, fables, comic stories, allegories and the sort most children like best today; fairytales. _

_The fairy tale takes place in a strange world inhabited by ordinary people as well as the extraordinary. In the midst of everyday affairs, wonderful things are happening. Virtue is rewarded, evil is punished, the weak are helped, and even the youngest can be the winner._

_The fairytale offers reassurance, at the same time it appeals to the taste of the marvelous. A fairytale may exist in many versions, recorded in many different places. This series is of fairytales adapted to fit Hetalia characters. This series is a rich storehouse containing stories to every taste and listening to or reading them, an audience will experience some of the enduring thoughts and dreams of other times, when the sense of wonder was very much alive._

_This Story is based off of the fairytale 'Goldilocks and the Three Bears'_

Once upon a time there were three friends who lived together in a house of their own in the woods. They called themselves the Bad Touch Trio. Francis was a lean, blonde, blue-eyed Frenchman. Antonio was a happy-go-lucky, brown haired, tanned Spaniard. Gilbert was a pale, white-haired, red eyed Prussian.

Each of them had their own things, color coded to make sure they took the right ones. Francis's things were blue, Antonio's were red, and Gilbert's were black.

They were sitting at their table one day, and had their lunches laid out on it. They decided they needed some alcohol to go with it, even though they were already nursing hangovers. They went out on a walk to the nearest town to buy some.

Now, while they were out, two young blond boys came by the house. "Look Matthew!" One of them said. Alfred looked in the window and saw no one was in the house. "Let's go in!" Matthew was apprehensive. "But Alfred isn't that breaking in?"

"No silly!" Alfred yelled back, pushing the door open slightly. "The door's unlocked." He pointed out and walked in. Matthew followed behind to make sure Alfred wouldn't get into too much trouble. Alfred was pleased when he saw the food on the table, for he was hungry. The food looked tempting, and Alfred just helped himself to it.

First he sat down to a black plate. He scooped some food up on the spoon next to it. He put it in his mouth and swallowed it before making a face. "Ew! Gross, I don't like potatoes!" He said. Matthew was dismayed. "Alfred, why did you eat that?" Alfred didn't answer and helped himself to the next plate, which was red.

He took a bite and blanched. "Ew! Tomatoes are only good on hamburgers!" He said, pushing the plate away and grabbing the blue one. He ate it and smiled. "This is really good!" He said and ate it all, while Matthew looked on in dismay.

"Next room!" Alfred said and moved to the next room. He saw there were three places to sit. There was one blue couch he sat on first. "I can't get comfortable…" He complained and sat on the big black recliner. "This one isn't any better." He sat on a red sofa. "This one is great for jumping on!" He exclaimed jumping on it. Matthew tried to stop him, but Alfred jumped anyways and broke the springs.

"Aww…Well, next room!" Alfred moved along. This room was the bedroom. He laid down on a big red bed first. "Gah! I'm drowning in all these pillows! This one has too many pillows!" He said, flailing his arms about. "A-Alfred we really shouldn't be here!" Alfred ignored him and jumped onto the blue bed. "This one is too soft." He pouted and went to the black bed. "Wow, this one is so nice…" He said, falling asleep.

"Alfred! Don't fall asleep! We need to go!" Matthew tried to wake him up. Alfred slept on anyways.

By this time the Bad Touch Trio had bought their booze and was back at the house. "Hey, someone's been eating my food!" Gilbert said, his potatoes had a big chomp missing. "Mine too!" Antonio said, holding up a tomato with teeth marks. "Well, all of mine is gone." Francis said, "Whoever did this must still be in the house."

They went into the next room, and saw their chairs. "Oh, my poor chair!" Francis said, seeing a few footprints marked on his couch. "Mine's been messed with too, totally unawesome." Gilbert said, his recliner was set back. "You guys are lucky, they broke mine!" Antonio said, pointing at a spring poking out of it.

Matthew heard someone talking in the next room. "Oh no!" He said, and shook Alfred. "Come on! Wake up!" By then the Bad Touch Trio had made it to their bedroom. "Someone's been messing with my bed, and my pillows are everywhere." Antonio said, none of them seeing the boys were in the room. "My bed has indent marks on it." Francis said. "But mine has the two brats in it!" Gilbert yelled.

Matthew's eyes widened. "I-I'm so sorry!" He apologized panicking, "I tried to stop Alfred but he wouldn't listen to me!" At this Alfred woke up and saw the three men standing at the other side of the room. Scared shitless he ran through the bedroom door, through the living room, and out the front door, and out of the house. Matthew was left in the house.

Matthew stared at the door Alfred ran out of. "I'm sorry about everything. I'll pay you back." Matthew said, pulling out a wallet. He pulled out a generous amount of money and handed it to the men. "here you are." He noticed the liquor in their hands. "Don't spend it on booze." He remarked before leaving the house in a much calmer fashion than Alfred.

Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert were stunned, but just shrugged and went off again to buy some lunch at a restaurant, as theirs had been eaten by Alfred, and made sure to lock the doors this time.


End file.
